


You Make me feel...

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Post Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: On their First Night away alone, since having a baby. Harry endevours to make Draco feel sexy again..For Drarropoly 2018Board Position(or card image): AZCA-DAMNPrompt: "Bed. Now."Word Count: 690





	You Make me feel...

 

Harry smirked and put his arm around Draco’s waist. As he handed over the Four-Month-old baby, to Hermione and Ron.

 

“I will hex you if he comes back so much with a mark...” Draco warned Ron.

 

Harry chuckled politely. “He’s just worried. It’s the first time away from James” Harry added.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll look after him” Hermione promised. “Are you two going out?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, a nice dinner out.”

 

“Have fun. Say bye bye” Ron said bouncing James in his arms. Baby James Sirius Potter just drooled.

 

* * *

 

Draco started melancholically, as Harry unlocked the front door. “You okay?” Harry asked turning back to him.

 

“Fine.”

 

Harry sighed. “I can tell something’s off. You enjoyed dinner, so what’s going on?”

 

Draco collapsed onto the couch. “It’s been a while. And well...I’m not exactly the same size I was before James”

 

“Draco. I don’t care!” Harry insisted.

 

“I care. I’m all flabby, and my arse is three sizes bigger...” Draco complained his lip trembling.

 

“I know. It’s amazing” Harry replied pointedly.

 

Draco stopped and stared.

 

“I like big arses. Yours has grown further, it’s been driving me mental” Harry said honestly, “why’d you think me, and my hand are so close.

Draco smirked, “I guess I assumed that you weren’t interested.”

 

“You’re a colossal idiot” Harry said lifting Draco’s shirt, revealing his loose flesh and stretch marked tummy. ” I’ve been wanting every inch of you for months. Merlin Draco. You drive me wild...” Harry said moving closer, his lips pressing against Draco’s stomach. Draco collapsed back onto the couch, a moan escaping from his lips, the sensation more erotic than he expected.

 

“More...” Draco begged.

 

Harry smiled and began undoing Draco’s belt, and pulling it down to reveal his crotch. It was already semi erect and growing harder. Pulling down the elastic Draco’s shaft bobbed erect as it was freed. Harry pressed his lips around Draco’s shaft and began to suck him off.

 

“Fuck...” Draco swore. Harry was annoyingly better at Deep Throating than him.

 

“Feel good?” Harry asked knowingly

 

Draco nodded closing his eyes and relaxing as Harry’s mouth went to work, sucking harder. Making Draco desperate.

 

Harry was purposely deep throating, letting the whole of Draco’s length push in his throat.

 

“Bed Now!” Draco rasped commandingly, unable to take the sensation any longer.

 

Harry lifted his head up and grinned. “Mhmmm. Lead the way.” Draco took Harry’s hand firmly and led him towards their bedroom.

 

“You okay to bottom?” Harry queried as he fished out a protection potion, and skulled its contents.

 

“Just take it slow?”

 

Harry nodded as he stripped off. Climbing onto the bed and straddling Draco. Before kissing him firmly, making out as their cocks rubbed against each other.

 

It wasn’t long before Draco was begging. “Please! I need you inside me...” Draco said horny.

 

Harry grinned and began using his saliva to lubricate his cock. Draco was on his hands and knees presenting his ass. “Mhmmm. Do you?”

 

Draco turned back to Harry longingly. Smirking Harry covered two fingers in saliva and pushed them into Draco’s round cheeks. Fingering his hole, preparing him to fuck him with his large shaft.

 

“Harry?” Draco begged.

 

Harry smiled, Draco wanted it, needed it. “Ready?” Harry said rubbing his cock against Draco’s hole teasingly.

 

“Just Fuck me! Please!” Draco begged. Harry obliged and pressed his cock against Draco’s hole, feeling it pucker as Harry pushed his shaft inside. Draco Moaned desperately as Harry curled his arms Draco, cupping his belly as he kissed his back as he began to fuck the quickly. Pounding at Draco’s hole and letting his cock ease in and out rapidly.

  
Causing loud horny moans escape from Draco, as Harry reached down and jacked Draco’s cock.

 

“Gonna...cum...” Draco moaned meekly embarrassed he couldn’t last.

 

“Just....glad...to....be.... inside...you...” Harry groaned hard pounding hard, as he felt Draco blow his warm load into his hand. “Oh fuck...” Harry grunted, as he moaned hard, pushing in deep as he emptied his load.

Collapsing onto the mattress sweating as they lay. “Don’t know what you were worried about...” Harry smirked proudly.

 

“Oh shut up” Draco replied turned on.


End file.
